Princess Taki
by Horror's Bride
Summary: Here it is Yuki-cho's movie! yuki-cho and her team were on their way to the leaf village when Yuki-cho is tackled by someone looking for her mother, Taki! and Yuki-cho's hands are revealed!


**Part 1: land of jewels**

**Yuki-cho POV**

My team and I were walking to the leaf village, we were coming from a mission in the land of jewels. It was beautiful in fact, we were still here! Let me tell you, I could see why it was called the land of jewels. The forest was beautiful. The grass shined like emeralds. The everlasting dew drops on leaves twinkled like diamonds.

And when it rained, the rain drops sparkles like crystals. Beautiful. What I wouldn't give to stay here. "Man that mission was hard," Gin complained, rotating his shoulders. "Ah man up," was Ekishio-sensei's reply. "Hey sensei, since we finished the mission pretty early, can we go to the hot springs for a while?" Toshi suggested. Ekishio-sensei paused.

"Yeah that's sound pretty good!" I agreed. A little hot spring sounded awesome! Especially if we got to stay here a little while longer. "Yeah, that's a fine idea, but be warned, if I find out that either of you misbehaved in anyway," she left it at that. She gave us one of her, oh so familiar, innocent smiles that had that malicious undertone to it. We all shivered, understanding her threat completely.

"R-right sensei!" Gin said. Toshi gave a salute.

~x~

We had just finished settling in our room and were now heading to the springs. When we got to the entrances of the changing rooms, I turned to my team with a closed eyed smile. "Well, this is where we part!" I said. I opened my eyes after being greeted by silence. I was baffled to see that I was in fact, alone. Where did they go?

. . .

. . .

They were here a minute ago…

. . .

Right?

*the others*

**Gin's POV**

Toshi and I had pull Ekishio-sensei to the side and dragged her out of Yuki-cho's hearing range. "What is it?" she asked. "Can you do us a favor?" I asked. "What?" she asked. I looked around suspiciously .

"Have you noticed that Yuki-cho never shows her hands?" I whispered. Ekishio-sensei paused, taking her regular 'thinking' stance. Her hip swayed, one arm crossed under her chest, a knuckle to her poked out bottom lip and an eyebrow raised. "Actually, now that you mentioned it, yeah, so what?" she asked. "Well we want to know what they look like, will you help us?" Toshi asked. "I'm pretty sure they're normal guys," she said.

"I'm positive they're not! She goes through too much trouble to hide them for them to be normal! I mean come on, doing hand signs through your sleeves!" I exclaimed. She nodded, "Good point," my face lit up. "So will you help us?" I asked. "Depends, how so?" she tilted her head to the side like a child. "When you guys get in the hot springs take a look at them and tell us, please?" I put on my puppy dog eyes.

She giggled, "Yeah sure no problem" she gave a thumbs up and Toshi and I pumped of fists in the air. Yes! I'll finally know the truth! "Now let's go find Yuki-cho" Toshi said.

We found her at the changing room entrance. "Sup Yuki-chan!" I said.

**Yuki-cho POV **

I turned and saw my team, "Sup, where did you all go?" I asked. "Bathroom," Gin quickly replied. I shrugged. I really didn't care as long as they weren't hurt of dead. "Let's go!" Toshi exclaimed. We went in our separate rooms.

**Third person**

Ekishio was now in the springs waiting for her student to come out and join her. Yuki-cho came out. Ekishio stared wide eyed at her student's hands. It was a good thing they were the only ones in here.

***with the boys***

Come on move over Gin I want to see too!" Toshi said. He had a little blush on his cheeks. Gin waved him off, "I still can't see anything 'cause of the steam anyway gimme a sec would ya'?" he said. They were in the hot spring which was next to the girls.

They were looking through a whole trying to see Yuki-cho's hands or something. "Hey come on hurry up I want to see too!" they heard a boy's voice say.

They looked over and saw two boys who were also looking through a hole or, were about to. The two boys' hole was higher than theirs so they were on each other's shoulders. The boys looked about their age the one on top had jewel blue hair and matching eyes as well as pasty skin. The one on the bottom looked the same but had brown eyes. They looked like twins.

When they were steady enough, the one on top looked through the hole. A blush instantly took up his face.

"Hey, do you think they can actually see them?" Toshi whispered to Gin. Said silver eyed shinobi shrugged. "Is she in there, Saki-nii?" the bottom boy asked the top boy, Saki.

All Saki did was nod. The lower boy who was named Tamaki blushed at his brother's actions. "Really! The cute white haired girl is actually in there? Let me see!" he proclaimed. Toshi and Gin looked at each other surprised. They rushed over.

"Hey you guys mind sharing your spot?" Gin asked. Saki looked at them with a sour look. "No way, beat it this is are spot!" he snapped. Gin frowned and looked at Tamaki. He smirked.

He then swept Tamaki's feet from under him causing both of the boys to fall. Gin cracked his knuckles.

***With the girls***

Ekishio eyes were glued to Yuki-cho's hands they were normal? They had black tactoos around the wrist. It was two black strings spiraling. Her nails were short and red, but not like nail polish. It was like the entire nail was red.

"Is that.. It?" Ekishio had to ask. "What? Oh my hands? No they're way worse than this I just have my demon seals on now. I think you would freak out if you saw them in their real form," Yuki-cho said.

"Oh come now, I'm sure they're not that bad, come now I'm sure keeping those seals on wastes your chakura, come now release them," Ekishio encouraged.

"Okay but don't freak out," Yuki-cho was convinced. Ekishio nodded.

"Demon release!" Yuki-cho said her eyes going demonic for a second. The steam surrounded Yuki-cho's hands for a while then they dispatched. Her hands were much different now. They were now a few tones lighter than the rest of her body. The tactoos were still there but there were now black marks that looked like the ones from Sasuke's curse mark all over her hands. The nails were still red but now they were two inches long and were stronger than bone.

Yuki-cho made her way to the water, her sensei watching her the entire way or at least, her hands.

She quickly put her hands under the water as soon as she entered it. She then notice that she heard some people fighting on the boys side, 'Gin and Toshi' Yuki-cho thought bitterly.

***later***

Now they had gone back, eaten, and Yuki-cho was asleep. "So how do they look?" Toshi asked eagerly. "Sorry I am sworn to secrecy," Ekishio smiled. Gin's face fell.

"You traitor! You were suppose to help us out!" Gin shouted.

"Oh was I now?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Yes! You were!" Gin shouted. "Gosh!" he threw his hands up in exaggeration. "Gin , your getting to loud," Ekishio's high voice suddenly went deeper and more malicious as she said this.

She sounded like the female version of Tobi/Madara.

Gin seemed to shrink, "I'm sorry, " he said quickly. "It's aaall right!" She exclaimed in her usual high pitch voice and put up a peace sign. Toshi and Gin sweat dropped, 'She's so bipolar' they thought in unison.

"Now let's get some sleep!" she proclaimed now louder than Gin had been. At this, Gin scowled, grabbed the blond kunoichi by her blue robe collar and shook her back and forth. "You told me to be quiet and here you are shouting at the top of your lungs you hypocrite!"

Toshi sweat dropped as he watched as he watched the two argue, "Now you're both being loud," he said quietly.

"Shut up!" Yuki-cho yelled, finally waking up. She joined in the argument. "Shut the (Fuck) up!" Their neighbors shouted. One could just see the large band aids over their mouths. Needless to say, they were kicked out the next morning for two reasons.

1. Because they were too loud

2. Because those twins that were spying on Yuki-cho were the owner's sons.

Yeah, who knew?

So they were now walking again. Yuki-cho was taking in the beautiful sites. Their were quite a few of them. Like a spider's web that shined noticeably in the sun. a crystal clear water fall. in the water fall swam a silver scaled fish. Though it was silver when light hit it at different angle it reflected different colors.

A variety of dragonflies and more! Also, the butterflies seem to almost glow at night. While camping, Yuki-cho rummaged through her bag. She found all of her rewards from the mission.

A long thin gold chain, a pretty black amethyst butterfly pedant, sapphire earrings for Hinata, and a cup made of chakura absorbent glass. It didn't look that special. A golden line did minor loops at the top of the cup and at the bottom was a simple design of golden rhinestones, and golden butterflies. It went in the simple pattern of, stone butterfly stone butterfly.

She enforced her shadow chakura in the cup and watched in amazement as it swirled around in the cup.

***next morning***

**Yuki-cho POV**

We were nearing the border of the land of jewels. Too bad, I liked it here. *sigh* Oh well. Suddenly, while walking, I fell to the ground.

No, scratch that, I was tackled, hard. It was some random guy but he was definitely from the land of jewels. He had chin length wavy black hair that had two crystal beads in it. His eyes were rose colored and his skin was the same tone as mine. He was now sitting on my stomach.

He had a heg on either side of my waist and a hand on each side of my head. His black and gold colored schemed outfit just screamed 'royalty' Everyone stared in shock as 6 words came from his mouth that was full of white teeth and was fixed in a wide grin. In a his velvety voice he said

"I have found you, Princess Taki,"


End file.
